Dominique
by Farenz Riddle
Summary: La frustrante y reveladora historia de amor furtivo que debe sufrir Dominique Weasley, a lo largo de su adolescencia, luchando contra la impotencia, el desamor, el engaño y las ilusiones perdidas. K por escenas algo fuertes.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Si yo hubiese escrito los libros de HP, tendría, además de millones de dólares, el GRAN honor de conocer a Rupert Grint en persona :B.

**Dedicado a mi amiga del alma JEZZ, que además de brindarme apoyo incondisional, me corrigio la PESIMA ortografia del capítulo. **

**

* * *

****Capitulo 1. El comienzo.**

Contaba los días para entrar. No quería esperar más. No podía esperar más. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Un grito proveniente de su madre la sacó de su estado de inconciencia. Hoy sería un gran día para todos. Especialmente, para los pequeños de 11 años, que tomarían el Expreso de Hogwarts en algunas horas más, y ella no podía ser una excepción.

Se bañó, y comenzó a peinarse su rojo cabello, muy Weasley. Siempre le había gustado de ese color. Bajó a la cocina, donde su madre, su padre, su hermana Victoire y su hermano Louis, la estaban esperando para comenzar a desayunar. Después de todo, ese iba a ser un día especial para ella. Un día que nunca olvidaría.

Llegaron al andén 9 y 3/4, se encontraron con sus primos, siempre se llevaron bien, a pesar de sus diferencias. Allí estaba Lily, sin duda, era su favorita. Se abrazaron, y prometieron escribirse cada semana. Promesa, que poco a poco, Dominique comenzaría a olvidar.

Subió al tren, sola, buscando algún compartimiento vacío, no era la única que comenzaba Hogwarts ese año, también lo hacían sus primos Rose y Albus, pero no quería molestarlos, tampoco a su hermana, o a él. Él, el joven que le había robado el corazón desde que podía recordar. Pensando en él, en ese momento tuvo que aparecer, haciendo que las orejas de Dominique se volvieran rojas. "Malditos genes Weasley", pensó. Comenzaron a hablar, no lo hicieron por mucho tiempo, ya que debía ir con sus amigos a hacer algo, no le quiso preguntar que era. Por que no le interesaba más que ver ese pelo, en ese momento azul eléctrico, y esos labios que la tentaban a hacer algo prohibido.

Paso un rato más sin ser interrumpida, cuando dos jóvenes de apariencia muy extraña entraron al compartimiento. Lorcan y Lysander Scamander. Su madre le había dicho que se aleje de ellos, y pensaba hacerle caso, esos jóvenes le inspiraban mucho miedo. Así que cuando entraron, ella se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño.

Yendo hacía allí, volvió a verlo a él, a Ted Lupin, la saludó, causando que se sonrojara, se acercó, y le recomendó que se cambiara, ya que faltaba muy poco para llegar a Hogwarts.

Le hizo caso, y se cambió. Para cuando terminó, el tren comenzó a detenerse suavemente, hasta hacerlo completamente. Bajó, donde se encontró a sus primos, con un niño que ella no conocía. Los reconoció de lejos, Rose, con su cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con los mismos ojos azules que su padre. Albus, idéntico al tío Harry, exceptuando la cicatriz y los lentes. Y el otro niño, con el cabello exactamente del mismo color que el de su madre y su hermana. Se preguntó seriamente si tenía algo de sangre veela, al igual que ella.

En cuanto la vieron, se acercaron a ella, y comenzaron a hablarle, solo Albus y Rose, ya que el otro niño, Scorpius, estaba muy ocupado mirando a su prima como para prestarle atención. Decidieron subir al mismo bote. Y comenzaron a hablar sobre en qué casa estarían. Ella estaba segura de que terminaría en Gryffindor, ya que su padre había estado allí, su madre había participado en el torneo de los tres magos, lo que debía significar que era valiente, y su hermana era una Gryffindor. Pero no sabía cuán equivocada estaba.

Llegaron al castillo, todos igual de emocionados, se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde el sombrero seleccionador asignaría a cada nuevo alumno a una de las cuatro casas:

Un Malfoy, Scorpius se escuchó en el ambiente, apenas el sombrero tocó su platinado cabello, lo colocó en Slytherin.

Luego de unos nombre más, Potter, Albus, quien fue colocado en Slytherin. "Creo que a tía Ginny le dará un infarto". Pensó Dominique.

Después de unos minutos, los cuales parecieron horas, el profesor Flitwick, dijo su nombre...

Weasley, Dominique...

Se dirigió tímidamente hacia el sombrero, se lo colocó por encima de los cabellos rojos, y una voz en su cabeza le dijo:

_"Mmm... ¿Que es esto?, veo que tu mente desea ser algo... Pero tu corazón me dice otra cosa... Tú decides Dominique, ¿Tu mente o tu corazón?... Susurró una voz en su mente._

"Mi corazón" Respondió.

_"Bueno, entonces serás..."_

¡¡SLYTHERIN!!....


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. ¿Quién es Dominique Weasley?**

Se quedó inmóvil, mirando en todas direcciones, nadie aplaudió hasta que ella reaccionó. Lentamente se puso de pie, y con millones de lágrimas decididas a salir de sus ojos, se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes, como todo el mundo solía llamarlas, y se sentó junto a un Scorpius simulando felicidad, y a un Albus molesto por la decisión del sombrero, pero no tanto como ella.

Rose había sido seleccionada como una Gryffindor, observó a la mesa victoriosa, todos deseaban pertenecer a ella. Su prima fue recibida entre aplausos y abrazos. Nadie, ni siquiera su hermana, había aplaudido ante su selección. Ni una mirada, ni un saludo con la mano, nada... y se hacían llamar su familia. Lo único que pudo levantarle el ánimo fue cuando Teddy miró en su dirección en un instante y le levantó el pulgar, como diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando comenzó el banquete, todos comenzaron a comer apresuradamente, pero ni ella ni Scorpius probaron un bocado. "Nada podría sacarle el apetito a Albus Severus Potter", pensó. Así que comenzó a hablar con el rubio, descubriendo que tenían más en común que pertenecer a la misma casa.

Terminado el banquete, el prefecto de Slytherin, un tal Peter Rookwood, los guió hacía sus habitaciones, en las mazmorras.

A ella le gustaba su cuarto, pero se sentía frío, muy frío. Sus compañeras de cuarto parecían ser muy agradables. Grace, Berenice, Julia, y Alice, que con el tiempo se transformaron es sus confidentes, como solían llamarse.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, los tres nuevos Slytherins se cruzaron con sus primos y hermanos, pero la única que los saludó fue Rose. Los demás encontraron más interesante las piedras de la pared del gran comedor que saludar a un grupo de Slytherins.

Comenzaron a hablar y a divertirse cada vez más, cuando Ted apareció y pidió hablarle a solas. Obviamente, aceptó. Fueron a caminar alrededor del lago. Él pareció interesado con respecto a sus sentimientos al ser elegida como Slytherin, y la acompañó a la lechucería a escribirle a sus padres, cosa que de muy poca gana hizo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba por empezar su cuarto año. Cuatro años en los cuales muchísimas cosas habían cambiado. Primero, cambió sus habituales vacaciones en Francia, por unas vacaciones plagadas de lujuria en casa de su amiga Alice, junto a sus confidentes. Luego, cambió el color de su cabello a negro, negro con las puntas verdes, haciendo juego con su orgullo Slytherin. Tercero, dejó de habituar a sus primos y a su familia, no hablaba con nadie que se apellidara Weasley. Y cuarto, se hizo un arete en el labio, del lado derecho, idéntico al que poseía el, todavía, dueño de su corazón.

Llegaron al andén 9 y 3/4 , entre risas y chismes, vió a toda su familia. Todos iguales entre sí. Todos abrazados. Eran tan melosos que hasta le daban arcadas de sólo verlos. Todos tenían algo, y ella no.  
Victoire era la hermosa.

James y Fred eran los graciosos.

Albus era el tímido.

Rose era la inteligente.

Louis el amigo fiel.

Lily la temperamental.

Y los demás eran muy pequeños para asignarles alguna característica.

¿Y ella? ¿Quien era Dominique Weasley para su familia?. NADIE. Vio que su madre la miraba con cara de horror, y luego le susurraba algo a su padre. Ambos la observaron fijamente. No le importó, y siguió hablando con sus amigas. Cuando se aproxima Scorpius,"Scor", se acerca y lo abraza.

"Hola Scorpius." Saludó Alice, y se enrojeció notablemente. Era obvio que le gustaba.

"Nick, un placer verte. Quedé con Albus y Rose....."

Siempre era lo mismo, todos la cambiaban. Estaba CANSADA de eso.

Grace sugirió subir al tren, y así lo hicieron. Dominique vió como su madre, sollozando la saludaba, pero ella ignoró todo acto proveniente de ella, como había hecho desde hacía ya cuatro años.

Apenas subieron al tren, Dominique lo localizó subiendo por última vez al Expreso de Hogwarts, con su cabello azul eléctrico una vez más, sus amigas la empujaron para que vaya a saludarlo, cosa que hizo.


End file.
